fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bernadette
|moons=Nautilus Spinrad |terraformed=2240 |diameter=10,582 km |mass=4.114x1021 tonnes |gravity=0.9982 gn |orbital position=1st from primary |orbital distance=1,234,182,428 km (8.250 AU) |orbital periods=23.70 years 8,655 days |region=Core |cities=New Paris New Tombstone |population=3,754,542,000 |affiliation=Union of Allied Planets |2 = Bernadette}} '''Bernadette' is the first planet of the White Sun system, orbiting the White Sun. P/2028(White Sun)13 was discovered in 2028. History Bernadette, originally known as P/2028(White Sun)13, was discovered in 2028 by astronomers on Earth-That-Was in the star cluster which was designated as 34Tauri2020. It was believed that the planet was suitable for terraforming. With the realization that Earth-That-Was would no longer be able to sustain its population, the Global Exodus Alliance was formed to evacuate the Sol system and relocate humanity to the newly discovered 34Tauri2020 star cluster. After a trip of almost one hundred and twenty years, robot terraformers began to terraform Bernadette in 2220. Terraforming of the planet and its accompanying moons was completed in 2240, with colonization beginning in the same year. As a result, Bernadette was the first planet colonized after the settling of Londinium and Sihnon.Serenity Role Playing Game The Prometheus, the only remaining ark from the Exodus that had not been used to settle Londinium and Sihnon, was used to populate the planet. Five times larger than a ''Tohoku''-class cruiser, it was landed on the planet and the capital city of New Paris was formed around it. The Prometheus was converted into a museum dedicated to the bravery and courage of those travellers who had crossed the void of space to settle the new system. Like other Central planets, Bernadette is a highly modern and civilized, and its citizens have access to high technology. The population's basic needs are provided for them, and large edifices of steel and metal dominate the skyline. Due to its status as a Central Planet, landing on Bernadette is technically restricted, although claiming to be a settler or a ship filled with children heading for the museum usually allows a ship clearance. Bernadette was the traditional launch point for settlers looking to leave the Central Planets to start new lives in the Border or Rim worlds. As a result, the official resettlement bureau, the Alliance Colony and Settlement Authority based in New Tombstone, required all prospective settlers to fill out CSA-0010B Request for Resettlement and Homestead forms. Many businesses catered to the large amount of prospective settlers by selling tools and supplies. However, an underground slave trade existed on the planet, where settlers were kidnapped and shipped off to work on terraforming stations. The slavers targeted new arrivals, and did not bother the local inhabitants as they rationalized that newcomers and outsiders were less likely to be missed. Inhabitants Bernadette supports a large religious community, with multiple faiths; including Christianity, Buddhism, Islam, and Hinduism; being represented among the population. Bernadette is also the location of several fringe religions and cults. Locations Bernadette's capital city, New Paris, is the location of museum that chronicled the Great Exodus from Earth-That-Was. The museum resides inside the hull of the Prometheus, the last remaining ark that transported Humanity to the 'Verse. The city of New Tombstone is the home of the head offices of the Alliance Colony and Settlement Authority. Sources *''Serenity Role Playing Game'' *''Complete and Official Map of the Verse'' *''The Verse in Numbers'' Notes and references Category:Planets of the White Sun system